Deaf to Life:
by SnowBurden
Summary: Paget is an Original Vampire and a twin! However that's not the only thing...when Paget becomes the age where it's expected of baby's to start babbling and listening to their parents. Listening is exactly what Paget physically can't do! However will that all change when we follow the original story-line we all know so well? [Bad summary/Better than it sounds] [Rated T for now!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay, so I know the whole twin thing has been done to death but I had to get this idea out of my head. So here-eth this story spawned. Please let me know any constructive criticisms you may have or any mistakes I've made or just simply tell me if the story is any good? Just let me know! :) This is my first fanfiction and I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: Anyways as you know Paget is an OC of mine. I don't own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I wish I did but I really don't sadly. **

The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1000

The light breaks through the trees as the sun rises, casting it's glow on the wooden cabins in the village of the healthy and well. This was a world where sickness had not come, instead supernatural beings roamed when the day grew dark.

A loud cry can be heard as Esther, a local witch labors in the large cabin she shares with her husband and 3 children. Esther clutches her bed sheets as a fellow witch, Ayana wipes the sweat from her forehead with a cold white rag which had been sitting in a bowl of water at Esther's bed-side. Ayana had brought many of the villagers to this world, including Esther and her husband, Mikael. They had felt the loss of a child not long before Ayana had found them as the old world was striken down with the plague which had killed hundreds of the sick and elderly and thousands of the young and new-born. Ayana had brought them here to start again, to live a life where the children they would raise would be safe.

Ayana's promise of life and prosperity was true. Esther and Mikael had 3 beautiful children who grew with every passing day and a rather miracle that even Esther did not see; she was expecting twins. Two boys if Ayana's visions were indeed correct.

With one final cry and several grunts from Esther, one by one the twins fell from where they had taken up residence for 9 long months into the arms of Ayana whom quickly had taken another rag and was washing the bodily fluids off both of the infant's small frail bodies that were shivering in the new surroundings they had been birthed into. Once Ayana was satisfied that both of the infants were clean enough to see their mother whom had fallen into a dazed state due to the exhaustion she handed them to Esther who took them into her open arms. Esther smiled at them both, happy with what her and her husband had yet again accomplished however all what not as it seemed. One of the twins was a girl! Ayana takes note of the shock on Esther's face and simply says

"I know" and clarifies "I seemed to have interpreted the foresight of your children in the wrong way. As right now, it seems a girl and a boy is what the gods had wanted for you"

Esther's face softens and she smiles at the bundles in her arms and then motions for Ayana to call for her husband and children to see the newest members of the Mikaelson family.

Mikael, followed by their three children enter the room, the expressions on their faces all different. The children's was of wonder and awe of their new siblings but Mikael's was at first delight and then just like Esther's not a minute earlier, shock. One of the babies was a girl.

"It seems the gods have graced us with a baby girl, Mikael." Esther spoke with a soft, gentle voice before passing off the child to her father.

The tiny, innocent soul that Mikael was now holding looked up at him. He could see the same eyes that belonged to him staring back.

"She is a beauty" The new-born wriggled in his arms before snuggling closer to Mikael's chest for warmth. Mikael laughed and chortled out "and a wild one at that." He then passes the child to his oldest son, Elijah who stood tall, quiet as a mouse, every so often hushing his two younger siblings. Elijah takes the baby into his arms and Mikael wraps her up warm.

"Keep her warm, boy." Mikael says to Elijah clutching his shoulder before patting it and turning back to Esther.

"Yes father." Elijah replies before leaving the room with the newest Mikaelson.

Mikael sits down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off Esther.

"My son. Let me see my boy."

Esther holds him up and gives the infant to Mikael.

"Here he is, my love." Esther says a smile creeping amongst her face.

"You're as handsome as your father, you know that Kol?" Mikael says, a slight sparkle in his eye.

"Kol?" Esther questions

"Yes. Kol. Kol Mikaelson. A strong name. A name that demands respect."

Mikael continues to examine his new-born son.

"And what of the girl?" Esther replies

Mikael ponders for a moment before mumbling to himself.

"Paget."

"Paget? That's a strange name." Niklaus, the youngest whispers from the corner of the room.

"Hush boy. Her name shall be Paget. Named after the wild horses from back in the east. Their beauty holds no comparison to any creature who walks this earth. Now Finn, take Kol and Niklaus to your room so your mother can get some rest."

Finn nods and Mikael hands over Kol to him.

Finn walks out the door with Niklaus closely behind.

"Now, my love. You've had a very trying day. It's time for you to rest. You need not worry about our children for they are grown and flourish in the new world. I'll keep watch over them while you sleep."

"Thank you, my love." Esther slurs before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**I decided I would post chapter 2 as well! Because I just love writing this fanfiction and I have so many ideas for it! :)**

**So again I say would everyone mind reviewing? Even just to tell me what you like, dislike etc.. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome! It helps with my writing and just generally makes the fanfics better for you guys.**

**Also questions are also welcome! I love questions, I'll try to answer as many as I can in my author notes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own is my OC [Original Character] Paget.**

**- SnowBurden**

The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1010

"Paget! They're going to catch me!" Rebekah yells across the open grasslands and then she stops a second and takes the time to sign what she is saying.

Paget is sitting on a chair outside their cabin, she then sprints towards her and takes her hand, continuing to run from her pursuers. They run into the woods and Paget yanks on Rebekah's hand and pulls her towards a tree.

"Let's hide here." Paget signs.

Paget is 10 years old, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her figure was small in height but not exactly skinny weight-wise. Paget considered herself to be rather plump and slightly over-weight this was usually because her siblings would baby her and bring her extra bits for supper. She was also profoundly deaf. They discovered this at the young age of just a few months and then noticed it more and more when Kol was starting to repond to different stimuli and so was she except when it came to sound. Her siblings understood, they all sat up for weeks making up a language just for her and her siblings to use to communicate. It was simple at first but over the years it got more and more complex and now they use it the same as they do speech.

"Paget! I think they're coming" Rebekah signs and then giggles

Paget places a finger upon Rebekah's lips before signing

"Shh, little sister. Here's what we'll do. We'll catch them by surprise and scare them, alright?"

Rebekah nods and stares straight ahead with a determined look on her face.

Paget takes a deep breath and signs to Rebekah "Okay. One, two, three!"

Rebekah and Paget both jump out from behind the tree.

They find themselves to be alone.

"Where'd they go?" Rebekah mouths to Paget, clearly frustrated.

"I don't-" Paget started to sign but Kol places a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly jumps with fright and then turns around to see two of her brother's laughing at her.

"You should have seen your face, Paget!" Kol signs rather clumsy, the laughter overwhelming him.

"He got you good, Paget!" Finn signs, chuckling along with Kol.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to do to a lady, is it?" Paget signs in return, turning her back to them pretending to be annoyed with them.

Kol places his hand on Paget's shoulder again and turns Paget around so she could see his hands.

"Oh come on. It was just a joke. Did little Paget get scared?" Kol signs before making a crying motion with his hands near his eyes.

He was taunting Paget.

"Kol, I will hurt you." Paget signs

"Well have at it then." Kol signs back before opening his arms in a hugging fashion

"Ugh. Brothers. Come on Rebekah." Paget signs to Rebekah and then stomps her feet and turns, ready to exit the forest. Rebekah tugs on her hand and then signs.

"But, I don't want to. Kol said I could go to the market with him!" Rebekah signs then squeals excitedly.

Paget turns back to Kol and signs

"Kol, why would you say such a thing? You know mother would never let you. After all do you remember last time?"

Kol groans. He did remember last time.

Paget continues

"You know? When you almost lost her?" Paget had him there. Paget took extra care to know where Rebekah and Henrik were at all times however Kol did not. He preferred to take a more 'relaxed' approach as he called it.

Kol looks at the ground and then looks back up at Paget, defeated.

He signs "Yes, yes. Alright then, run along little sisters. You really must attend to your chores." Kol smirks at Paget.

Paget throws a nasty look back at him before grabbing Rebekah's hand and making her way out of the woods. Paget really did hate that he was the older one.

**Author's ending quick note.**

**I just realised it's a bit short. I will make the next one so much longer as this is all still backstory and establishing the relationships and of course having good 'ol sibling bonding and fighting! :)**

**- SnowBurden**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1012**

"Paget, it's time."

This was the day most of the villagers despised. The one time where they had to be afraid. The wolves were coming.

The wolves and the humans had made a pact that they could live in harmony so long as the human's were out of sight when the moon reached it's fullest. So they hid in places where the wolves would not reach them. Most of the villagers joined the Mikaelson's in the caves not too far from the woods which occupied the north of the village. Others would board up their homes or find shelter up high, these people rarely survived the night.

It is the year 1012, Paget is 12 years of age. Esther bore had two more children since she had given life to the twins. These children were known as Rebekah who is 10 and then Henrik who is 3. Paget spends most of her days caring for her younger siblings and trying her best to keep her older ones out of trouble, especially from the ladies. Esther had of late boarded herself up in her room, sometimes Paget and her siblings could hear her practicing her magic, but they would not dare disturb her. As for Elijah, Finn and Niklaus they were too busy being 'men' as Paget called them. Mikael often had them off into the woods doing heavy lifting for others in the village or receiving lessons from Mikael on how to court women and provide for your family.

"Come on. We must hurry."

The Mikaelson's rushed to gather what supplies they needed and to make sure the house was boarded up as much as possible to prevent any large amount of damage coming to their cabin. Mikael was the one doing most of the commanding, he was pushing Elijah into one room, demanding whatever he needed and then pushing Finn into another.

Mikael was a simple man. He did not need much to survive for he was born of the old world where everything that once mattered to him now mattered not. He was however a strict father and did not allow his children to be foolish for they would suffer the wrath of his hand. One that Paget had suffered at once or twice due to not being home in time for dinner. This was something Mikael was incredibly anal about as he wanted his children to learn the value of food and how nothing should go to waste, which for the Mikaelson children was incredibly hard to follow because as far as children go they found it difficult to eat food that had gone cold.

Rebekah was helping Esther gather some apples from the store cupboard when Paget approached them with an empty flour sack. Rebekah threw the apples into the sack and Paget tied them. Not before long Niklaus came along and took the sack from Paget and gave her a reassuring smile.  
Paget took Rebekah's hand and walked out the cabin door with Esther closely behind. The boys were already outside with matching flour sacks thrown over their shoulder's. Mikael hushes Esther out of the cabin and motioned towards the woods. They all started to walk in the direction Mikael indicated, they all knew which way to go for they had done it once a month for every year of their lives but they still let Mikael do his duty to his family and show them the way.

Walking through the forest everything was quiet. The family stuck close together with Mikael continuing to lead the way, the torch in his hand blazing bright against the gloomy dark trees. The children were talking among themselves, Elijah walks over to Paget and gives her shoulder a tight squeeze against him.

"You look like you might freeze walking the way you are." Elijah signs to her.

He was right. Paget was walking, looking at the ground while rubbing her shoulders trying to warm herself.

"Paget, what's wrong? You look like a ghost." Rebekah says outloud.

Rebekah holds her hand and rubs it between her fingers, trying to keep her hand warm.

"I'm quite alright. I just stupidly forgot my overcoat." Paget signs.

Elijah rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Only my sister would forget her coat in the middle of such a cold night." Elijah signs.

Paget gives him a guilty smile.

"We're here." Mikael declares.

"Let's get you nice and warm in the caves, shall we?" Elijah signs to Paget.

The Mikaelson's walk into the caves and settles down in a spot near the entrance.

"There doesn't seem to be as many here as last time." Finn says, taking a good look around.

Elijah tosses a rock out of the cave. "They'll be here. There are much bigger families then ours out there."

Kol scoffs "If they're not dead already."

"Kol! That's an awful thing to say! I'm sure they'll be here soon, right Nik?" Rebekah says

"But of course, little sister. If the nasty wolves haven't got them all...READY!" Niklaus starts to tickle Rebekah, growling, pretending to be a wolf.

"Stop. You're embarrassing your father. You will not behave like animals." Esther says narrowing her eyes at her children.

"Oh but mother we are bored! There's never anything to do in the caves." Kol states, sitting down on a rather large boulder with a 'huff'.

"Fine, Kol. Since you lack entertainment you may watch over Henrik." Esther says with a smirk.

"N-No-No. That's not what-" Esther forces Henrik into Kol's arms. "I meant..." Kol looks to Paget and Rebekah who laugh at his embarrassment and helplessness and then shoots daggers at Elijah, Niklaus and Finn who are falling over themselves laughing.

"Have fun with the baby. Try to avoid upsetting our poor brother." Niklaus whispers to Kol before sitting down.

"What am I meant to do with you, huh? Kol says while bouncing Henrik on his knee.

The bouncing however is too much for Henrik and he throws up on Kol's tunic.

"Perfect."

**The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1018**

The market was busy today. The fruit was fresh, the sun was shining and the day was perfect. Paget had been sent to fetch some fresh fruit for the dinner. She quickly scanned over the stalls she passed, there were ones with different types of silverware which weren't actually silver, ones with all sorts of garments and rather revealing clothing and even ones which live animals that were for sale.

Two of Paget's brother's were nearby for they had been told to accompany her however a rather exotic looking lady had caught both of her brother's eyes so she found herself alone. Her and her brother's did not spend as much time together as she would have liked anymore for they had grown into men. Men with stubble and voices that she assumed would sound deep if she could hear them. They had also developed what all boys do when they come of a certain age. A delight in partaking in not-so-innocent acts of pleasure. This puzzled Paget for she did not yet understand the minds of men or more specifically her brother. She may have been a twin but she was nothing like Kol nor her other brothers when it came to finding love.

Now, Kol. He was rather different himself as he preferred to be the practical joker of the family. The trouble maker, and much trouble he did cause.  
Mikael was forever telling him to keep out of the way when it came to delicate matters for he would always find a way to either intentionally or unintentionally cause us bother. He was known as the confident, quick-witted Mikaelson however Paget just knew him as the sweet boy who would try to pin her hair back up so she would not get into trouble when it would fall after Paget would wrestle with him. He was her brother and she loved him, no matter what faults he had. It was the same with all of her siblings. She loved them unconditionally, they did make it hard a lot of the time but she tried her best.

As Paget reached the end of the market she realised she had not picked up the items that her mother had asked for. She quickly located the correct stalls and fetched the items, counting them in her head. It was harder then most people realised, pointing at the items she wanted as no one knew how to use her language. She had wanted to teach others the language her and her siblings had created but she doubted anyone would be willing to learn which brought her great sadness as she did want to communicate but she didn't know any other way then to just stand there and point.

She then realised that she had forgotten the parsnip her mother had wanted. She might have put it out of her mind deliberately as she knew exactly what purpose the parsnips served, soup. Ugh how she hated soup. The day her mother, Rebekah and herself would cook soup was never a day Paget enjoyed so she knew that this day was going to be particularly long especially since she could no longer spot her brothers and their current harlot that they were chasing.

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter half in college and half at home. I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with it but I hope it's alright! As usual please read and review if you don't mind? I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to tell me if the story is any good? I'll continue regardless because I have had this in my head way too long. Also a quick question for you all; Would it be easier or just simply better if I put the things that were being signed in italics? or is it okay as it is? Oh and that little excerpt of Paget when she's now 18 well I'll be continuing in that year for a while as she is 19 when DUN DUN DUHHH happens ;)**

- SnowBurden


	4. Chapter 4

The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1018

The light from the Mikaelson cabin shun brightly that evening for the Mikaelson family were sitting down to dinner. The pot of water over the fire began to boil as the Mikaelson's all took their places at the dinner table.

"Dare I ask what you have cooked up for us today, woman." Mikael says as stone-faced as ever.

Mikael had grown cold and harsh in the last few months. It was winter and that meant hardship for there wasn't always lots to go around in terms of food and supplies. The markets had closed up shop and the animals had deserted them, preferring to gallop south for the warmer weather. This left them hungry and cold most days, meaning they had to make do with what they had.

"Soup, dear." Esther replies.

The whole Mikaelson family groans. Soup, again. That was all they had been having for as their stomach's could remember.

"Now, stop your complaining and eat up or would you rather all go hungry?"

Everyone fell quiet. Esther always did know how to keep her family silent.  
As soon as the large pot of soup was placed on the solid oak table, they all scrambled to fill up their bowls and despite the previous complaints they were all hungry.

Elijah was the first to look up from his bowl for he had a very pressing issue he had wished to ask his father.

"Father." Elijah asks

"Yes, boy. For what reason do you want to disturb me at this meal-time?" Mikael replies.

"Father." Elijah searches for the words to say.

"Yes? Spit it out." Mikael says impatiently.

"I have found a girl. Her name is Tatia and I wish to court her." Elijah quickly looks back down at his bowl in embarrassment.

All eyes were now focused on Elijah. Elijah had found himself a lady, had he?

"But I thought Niklaus wanted to court her? Didn't you Nik? I saw you kis-" Niklaus covers Rebekah's mouth with his hand.

"What I believe Rebekah is trying to say is that she saw me conversing with my brother's desired. I was simply trying to get to know her."

"Enough. You have my permission, Elijah. Niklaus will not interfere or he will have me to deal with. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Elijah and Niklaus say simultaneously.

"Good. Now Elijah. I shall have to speak with her father for we shall have to come to some arrangement for she will be taking up most of your time, will she not?"

"Yes father."

"So her father will need to pay us for taking you away from your duties here. You are my oldest son, without you I have your brothers and a half-wit." Mikael says throwing a disgusted look at Niklaus.

"I do not believe Niklaus to be a half-wit." Elijah spits out.

"Elijah." Esther warns him.

Mikael got up from his seat and stands infront of Elijah, staring him in the face.

"Remember your place, son." Mikael whispers to Elijah and then walks off angrily into another room.

Elijah exhales and sits back down. All eyes remain on Elijah but quickly divert elsewhere.

"Father, stop! Please, stop! He didn't mean it!" Rebekah screams at Mikael.

They are in one of the bedrooms in the Mikaelson's cabin. Mikael is beating his son, Niklaus while Paget and Rebekah stand, attempting to get him to stop.

"Get off him! Get off." Rebekah shouts, hitting Mikael's back.

Mikael continues to beat Niklaus within an inch of his life.

Paget has enough. She runs out of the bedroom and then out of the cabin.

"Paget? Where are you going!?" Rebekah calls out to her and then realises her mistake.

"Stupid. Stupid. She can't bloody hear." Rebekah mumbles to herself.

Paget searches the grasslands ahead of her, looking in all directions before spotting Kol and Elijah.

"Kol!" Paget screams at the top of her lungs as long as they would let her.

Kol stares at her shocked. She has never spoken a word. Not a word in any year, day or month of her life. He didn't even know that she had a voice nor what it sounded like.

"Paget? Paget!" He shouts back.

Paget is darting towards him, he quickly catches her and she signs ferociously.

"Wait, wait. Slow down." he signs

Paget takes a deep breath and then signs

"Mikael. He has Niklaus. He's beating him. Come. Come quickly."

"Elijah! Come quickly. It's Niklaus." Kol calls over to Elijah who is holding a conversation with the woman whom is presumed to be Tatia, the woman he has for the last few weeks been courting.

"Whatever is the matter?" Elijah calls.

"Niklaus is in trouble again. Father has taken a like to beating him again." Kol replies

"Quick! Quick!" Paget signs.

Paget starts to run back the way she came with her brother's in toll.

They reach the cabin and Paget shows them the way.

"Kol! Elijah! Stop him!" Rebekah cries

"Father. I think he's had enough, don't you think?" Elijah reasons

"He's learned his lesson." Kol chips in

"Father!" Elijah yells and attemps to get him off Niklaus. Elijah grapples with Mikael's back before he turns around and throws a punch to Elijah's jaw.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do to my children." Mikael states and continues "Mistake me not. Get in my way and I will not hesitate, my son." Mikael holds his hand up as if to strike him again but he puts it back down and leaves the bedroom.

"Nik!" Rebekah goes to attend to Niklaus who is lying on the floor in a bloody mess.

"You know it won't be the last time, Elijah." Kol remarks.

"I know. That's what scares me."

**So what do you all think then? The story is getting juicy huh? The tatia storyline unfolding and Mikael's hatred for Niklaus shining through. Whatever will happen next!? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter then! :)**

**Please review if you don't mind? I'd appreciate it. Would love to know your thoughts!**

**-SnowBurden**


	5. Chapter 5

The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1018

"Come on Paget, Henrik. Our brother's are fighting again." Rebekah calls out.

"Paget? Paget." Henrik shakes Paget's shoulder.

Henrik points to the fighting and he mouths slowly.

"Brothers. Fighting."

They had tried to teach Henrik some of their sign language but one time Mikael had caught them and told them that he didn't need to learn any of that nonsense and threatened to beat them if they tried to teach him again. Mikael preferred to just shout and push Paget towards things in order to get her to understand. He had never wanted to learn how to communicate with her infact he thought all she needed was a good push and shove then she would communicate like a normal person with him.

Paget takes Henrik's hand and they walk over to the fighting.

Elijah and Niklaus are surrounded by Finn, Kol, and Rebekah.  
They are sword fighting each other.

As Paget and Henrik arrives, Elijah and Niklaus are circling each other, trying to figure out one another's next move. Elijah then notices the arrival of Rebekah and Paget.

"Oh look our sister's have arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory." Elijah taunts

"On the contrary, Elijah." Niklaus swings his sword at him but Elijah blocks it and they cross swords. Niklaus pushes his weight on the sword forward and they both back off before they both swing and their swords meet again. Mikael and Esther walk out of the cabin together, Esther is holding a basket of clothes. They watch the scene infront of them. Niklaus swings around with his sword and manages to slice off the belt that hangs across Elijah's lower body.

"...They've come to laugh at you." Niklaus chuckles.  
Elijah laughs in surprise. Rebekah, Henrik and Paget join in laughing at Elijah's fallen belt.

Esther and Mikael are still watching. Mikael looks both bemused and angry.

"Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well." Esther tries to calm him down.

"And that's precisely my problem." Mikael replies and walks over to the group.

Niklaus sees his father walking over and looks towards his Esther who looks away.

Mikael motions for Elijah to give him his sword.

"So..." Mikael turns towards Niklaus with Elijah's sword. "Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior." Mikael swings at Niklaus with the sword and Niklaus attempts to defend himself.

"Father, we were just having fun." Niklaus tries.

"We fight for our survival and you find time for fun! I want to have fun, teach me, come on!" Mikael shouts angrily.

"Father, it was nothing." Niklaus attempts to reason.

Mikael swings at Niklaus again and knocks his sword away. Mikael kicks Niklaus to the floor and positions Elijah's sword directly at his neck.

Paget and Rebekah inhale in shock. Kol and Finn come to stand beside them as comfort.

Mikael speaks to Niklaus with the sword still positioned at his neck.

"You...are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What!? No more laughter?"

"You've make your point, Mikael." Esther states to him, watching from the the other side of the circle with Elijah.

Mikael swings down with the sword with a mighty 'ugh' sound and sticks it into the dirt right beside Niklaus's head.

"Somedays, it's a miracle you are still alive." Mikael whispers to him and spits out "Boy." before getting up and leaving.

Niklaus sighs and places his head back down in the dirt. His sister's run over to him and make sure he's alright. Paget particularly fusses before he signs to her that he's okay.  
Paget looks to the way that Mikael left and silently in her head plots his demise.

Kol and Paget are sitting on the ground behind the cabin.

"Wh-are" Paget sounds out.

"No, no. Where. Wh-air" Kol corrects "Now you try."

"So what's going on here then? Some twin bonding that your older brother can't know about or he'll think you've gone soft, Kol?" Niklaus says, an amused tone in his voice.

"Shh or father will hear you. Sit here." Kol replies before pulling him down to sit.

"Kol, is teaching me how to speak. I have a voice Nik. I may not be able to hear but I have a voice." Paget signs excitedly.

"What has he taught you so far, little sister." Niklaus signs.

"Okay. Okay, watch this." She signs back.

"Heh-lo. Name is Pah-jet. What is you name?" Paget sounds out, happy with herself.

"Very good! You've done well, little brother." Niklaus pats Kol on the back.

"Well, she is my twin. Of course, I knew she'd pick it up quickly." Kol signs and then winks at her.

Paget rolls her eyes and pushes him playfully.

"Right, well come on you two. You know how father is about us being home for dinner." Niklaus signs.

Kol gets up and goes to leave. Niklaus means to follow him but Paget places her hand on his arm.

Paget sighs.

"It will get better, Niklaus. One day, we'll all have suitors and we'll move away, far away from here and never have to be subjected to father's beatings ever again." Paget signs to him

Niklaus puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"Maybe someday." Niklaus says outloud to himself as he walks back to the cabin.

**Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter as I had really wanted to include some real cute sibling moments in there. Aren't Kol and Klaus so cute!?**

**So the next chapter will be super exciting, don't worry! As we're almost reaching the turning point in our little story here. YAY! **

**So you know the drill, read and review please? I'd appreciate it tons, thanks! **

**-SnowBurden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, so I lied. It doesn't have really any action in it as I had a bit of a writer's block and decided instead to start re-posting; The Village Vampires. So go read it people! :)**

The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1018

Kol is dragging Paget into a collection of caves. Paget groans about the lack of light and knowledge of where he is taking her.

"Kol. Where?" Paget's voice shakes as she attempts to speak.

"Where am I taking you?" Kol questions her.

Paget nods and Kol grins.

"A place we must keep secret from Father."

They finally reach a bigger cave with small beams of light coming through the ceiling. Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall; Klaus is standing behind her, watching.

"Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus says, pacing back and forth.

"Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." Rebekah replies.

"Now, Rebekah. You know, father will not like you handling the blade." Kol chips in

"Kol, If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." Rebekah says to him, clearly annoyed and then continues in sign language "Paget, come stand here and help me."

Paget walks over and stands infront of her sister, blowing the dust away as Rebekah inscribes her name.

"Paget. You know father will find out. He always does." Niklaus signs nervously to her.

"That is because you always tell him." Paget signs back before taking the tool Rebekah is using to scribe and passes it to Niklaus.

"I cannot help it... he frightens me." Niklaus signs and then walks towards the wall.

"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right?" Rebekah says and then she links her arms with Paget's, they then stand where Niklaus stood, watching him inscribe his name into the wall.

"Okay. Kol, Paget, Niklaus. You two finish it, I am to help mother with the meal tonight." Rebekah states.

"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." Niklaus says

Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open. This surprises all of the Mikaelson siblings whom are in the caves.

"Agh, Bekah!" Niklaus winces

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Rebekah smirks and takes her leave.

"Well, I know what not to say around our little sister." Paget signs

Kol and Niklaus laugh and continue with their work on the wall. But not before long Kol turns to Paget and signs

"Shouldn't you be helping with dinner also, Paget?"

"Oh piss off, Kol." Paget says outloud before stomping off in much the same fashion Rebekah left in.

"I wonder who taught her those words." Niklaus says before narrowing his eyes at Kol.

"Our sister is not an invalid nor an child, I'm sure she picked those words up all by herself." Kol replies.

"I really much doubt that." Elijah says as he walks into the cave and continues "however I would like you to respect that our sister is trying to learn the language of the common people which you both are making it more of a struggle for her. She cannot hear, however she wishes to speak and by doing so she is entrusting you both to teach her words that she can use to communicate. Now, I care deeply for our sister and do not wish to see her be the highlight of the both of yours idea of a joke, is that clear?"

"Yes brother. She struggles everyday doesn't she?" Niklaus says.

Elijah walks around the cave and then replies

"Indeed she does. We need to come together as a family and make this easier for her. Our mother is concerned for her as am I. Father has been watching her, he wishes to marry her off however no one will take a woman for a wife if she cannot speak. Now I as much as the rest of us do not wish to see our sister be taken from us before she is ready.

Niklaus ponders this for a moment before asking

"But what can be done?"

Kol quickly chips in

"We have to convince father of course. He cannot just marry her off like some slave or property. He has to be reasoned with."

"And are you going to be the one to do it then?" Niklaus replies angrily.

"Kol is right, Niklaus. We must put our fear aside and confront our father. We have done it before and I believe it's right that we do it again." Elijah says, studying the newly inscribed names on the wall. "I believe this wall is missing something." Elijah takes the tool from Niklaus and begins to inscribe his name.

Elijah remembers back to when Paget was 4 years of age.

- - - - The New World - Middle Ages - ca. 1004 - - - -

"It's against nature. My own child, unable to witness the sounds of this world. It should not have lived past the day it was born."

Mikael is carrying 4 year old Paget into the woods with him. Esther carrying 4 year old Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Niklaus follow him. Esther pleads for her child's life.

"Mikael, she is our child. You would really forsake her?" Esther asks him, unsure of his intentions.

"But what good will she be? A child without the ability to hear. Why, she would be an outcast in our village. I will hear no more. She is to be given back to gods." Mikael had made his mind up.

Elijah had enough. She was his sister. They had waited long enough for a girl to be born into the family. Right before Mikael has the chance to reach the river, Elijah runs infront of his father and holds out his arms, blocking his way.

"Move, boy." Mikael said, eager to rid himself of the child.

"No, father. She is our blood. You tell us stories of the great triumph's of families. The mighty adventures they had to endure. Why can't Paget be this family's adventure? Why must you clean your hands of any work she may be?"

Niklaus walks infront of Elijah and the two siblings stand strong together.

"We can take care of her. Elijah is right, she is our blood. We must see to it that she lives a life as good as any of us, no matter the cost." Niklaus says, giving Mikael a stern stare.

"Fine. Take her. But, I assure you this, my sons. You know nothing of the world, nothing of the pain this child will have to bear." Mikael places Paget on the ground and she starts to walk towards her siblings.

Mikael shoves past Esther and Finn and makes his way out of the woods.

"Thank you." Esther whispers, looking up at the sky.

**Author's Note: Please read and review as usual guys! Oh! and a big shoutout to 'Guest' and 'Jana'! Thank you for such awesome reviews! Oh and incase you haven't noticed, I have been going back through the chapters and correcting any error's I may have made.**

**-SnowBurden**


End file.
